Previous studies showing synergism between the effects of fluoride and calcium glycerophosphate in reducing dental caries in rats have been reinvestigated. Suboptimal levels of fluoride and calcium glycerophosphate gave a greater reduction in caries in combination than separately. Further statistical analysis will reveal whether or not this interaction is significant.